The Raven
by Prismatic Rain Deer
Summary: "Well, it may have escaped your notice, but life isn't fair." My first fanfic. I started creating this story after finishing the Harry Potter series. It's sort of an interpretation of my feelings through the story, and like the original, it starts out with a happier air that will slowly get darker and more emotionally confusing as it progresses.


Livy read over the list of supplies rechecking the things she already had and noting the things she needed to get today. She already possessed most of her supplies, having skimmed or read all of her school books with her potions book seeing the most abuse, the pages full of corrections and notes from her uncle. All she needed was a pointed hat, telescope, and a wand. She would see if her Uncle had time for her to browse one of the bookstores; he had been very busy with the new school year starting and his private orders were starting to pile up. She re-marked the three items, noted her desired trip to the bookstore and pocketed the heavily folded list in her robe. She sat down at her vanity and began brushing her long hair, tying it up in two tails with deep blue ribbons that matched her eyes perfectly once her hair had been brushed to her liking. She slipped on her dark colored shoes and headed down the staircase. She passed the shop floor and continued all the way down to the basement to meet her Uncle.

"Ah, Good morning Livy. Go back upstairs and wait for Severus, he should be here shortly to take you into the Alley." Muninn dismissed her with a short glance, returning his attention to grinding what ever was in his mortar. "Uncle Munnin, I'm going to get my wand today." "Yes love, but I can not take you. I made the mistake of starting this batch of Amortentia late last night and have yet to get any rest. It should be done this afternoon. We can have tea with Severus when the two of you get back and you may tell me about it then." "But Uncle, this is very spec-" "Enough!" He snapped at her. He noted the violent bubbling and angry coloring of his brew and let out a soft sigh, "Livia, you should know by now that love potions need the utmost attention during the entire brewing process. Would you like me to ruin this entire batch just to accompany you today?" She turned her gaze to the floor to avoid his turbulent gaze. "No sir, Uncle Muninn." she quietly stated fiddling her feet together. He began to stroll around the large brewing table "You will go with Professor Snape to get your supplies. Go upstairs and wait for him." He reached her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "I'm sorry, Love. Truly I am. I have not slept in several nights and my patience is wearing thin. Nearly all the store shelves are empty and I'm getting owls from clients numerous times a day pestering me for their orders. I need to finish this batch of Amortentia." "I'm sorry Uncle." She returned his hug and raised herself up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Is it ruined?" "Nothing a skilled potioneer can not fix." He smiled down at her. "May I add the Moonstone powder before I go?" He gestured toward the work station. She retrieved her stool and began adding the powder Muninn had thoroughly crushed while stirring the brew. A heavy rapping on the shop door got both of their attention. "Full concentration, Livy; need to make up for my outburst earlier."

He sauntered up the stairs leaving Livia to correct the potion. She continued stirring and concentrating on the most loving thoughts she could muster: Her Uncle's smile, the crinkles that formed around his dark grey eyes when she was helping him in the shop. Some of her favorite books she had kept from her parent's library. The small silver box that belonged to her father full of her favorite trinkets and baubles. Muninn quietly returned and slipped his hand under his nieces' to take over stirring and adding the powder. He smiled at the smooth surface and shimmering pearl color. "Have fun Livy." He kissed the top of her head before she hopped off her stool and put it away. She smiled and hurried upstairs.

Severus heard her footsteps on the wood stairs but kept his gaze focused on one of the many empty shelves in the shop. "Blemish Blitzer," Livia stated as she approached the shelf and the tall, darkly clad man that stood in front of it. "Always sells out before school, no matter how much Uncle Muninn makes." He glanced down at her. "I can't imagine why." Snapes even tone adding to the sarcasm Livy had grown to love about the Potions Master. "Good morning Miss corvus." A slight smile crossing his face as the continued to look down at the child next to him. Livy smiled widely back. "Good morning Professor Snape." "I hear from your uncle that you have an exceptional gift at potion making. He never stops talking about you actually. Do not be so quick to give him all the credit." The sideways smile not fading from his face. She was glowing and slightly blushing at the praise. "Shall we get going?" He offered his arm to the small girl. "I trust you have noted all the items we need to procure." She gently held onto his arm and pulled the list out of her pocket. Together they walked out into the Alley.


End file.
